


A Good Reward

by stories_such_as



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Rimming, Titan!Eren, titan!eren/levi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_such_as/pseuds/stories_such_as
Summary: After a day of training Eren decides to make the most of some time alone with Levi...even if he has to spend it as a titan! Established relationship. PWP. I regret nothing.





	A Good Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! So this is my first AOT fic and the first fic I've written in like 3 years so here we go! I was searching for titan!eren/levi and found only a few so I thought I should contribute to the cause! This is my first time writing porn so I gave it my all but sorry if it's not perfect! Oh and it's unbeta'ed soooo if there's any mistakes pls lemme know! Thanks for reading! <3

It had been another grueling day of being a guinea pig for Hange’s experiments and both Eren and Levi were mentally and physically spent. Hange, of course, was just as energetic and enthusiastic as ever, though.

“Please just shift one more time, Eren! We need to determine how long you can stay in control when you’re this exhausted. Who knows how long you’ll have to stay as a titan when we go to plug the hole in the wall!” Hange, their notebook covered in the chicken scratched results from a full day of experimentation on everything from limb regrowth to finger dexterity, was practically bouncing at the prospect of watching Eren shift again.

“Give him a break, shitty glasses. The kid’s fucking exhausted,” Levi interjected from where he leaned against a tree at the edge of the clearing. He was also tired, though it was more of a mental exhaustion from having to watch Eren’s titan be sliced and tortured, ready for him to lose control at any moment and need to be removed forcefully.

They had to travel a fair distance from the castle this time, as Hange wanted to be able to observe Eren if he went berserk without having Levi cut him out immediately. So far, nothing of the sort had happened, but with every shift Eren’s mind seemed to become a little more hazy as exhaustion wore on him and tasks became less absolute.

“It’s okay Levi,” Eren consoled, looking up and giving a wan smile. “What’s one more shift?” Despite his brave face, the shifter was short of breath and had deep grooves on his face that steamed slowly, not having enough energy to heal entirely. The rest of his body was covered in cuts and bruises from being torn out of the titan so many times. Thankfully, he hadn’t had his arms cut off yet and had been able to at least begin detaching on his own every time. From his nose, a small, steady stream of blood trickled to his chin where it dripped slowly.

He was sitting on his knees, surrounded by felled trees he had been instructed to pull up and move around into different places and patterns. His torso was bare except for the key hanging from around his neck, and his once white pants were ripped and caked in mud and steaming blood. In fact, the only part of the shifter that didn’t look pushed to the breaking point were his eyes, as alight and burning as ever. Levi couldn’t help but feel on edge when Eren’s smile became an unreadable expression before he turned back to Hange. The mad scientist was perched like a bespeckled, oversized bird of prey on one of the uprooted trees.

“That’s the spirit, Eren! We should start walking towards headquarters, and you should try to stay in control the whole trip. That way grumpy pants over there can get his beauty rest tonight,” Hange cackled at the glare directed their way before jumping down and practically skipping away to give Eren room.

Levi didn’t like the look of Eren though. He was too unreadable for Levi’s liking. Usually he could tell when Eren would be able to stay coherent, but the boy looked like he was out of it and focused on something else entirely. Before Eren could put his bloodied hand to his mouth, Levi quickly strode over, ducking under a tree to crouch beside him.

“You don’t have to shift just because that four-eyes tells you to. I don’t want to have to cut off your arms tonight, kid.” Levi produced one of his spotless handkerchiefs, handing it over without a second thought for Eren to press to his nose. Eren looked at him gratefully and glanced over his shoulder to where Hange stood absorbed in their notes.

“I know, Captain,” Eren turned back and dropped his voice to a whisper, muffled further by the handkerchief. “But I want to be the strongest I can be for humanity, and for you. I can do this, I’ll be fine making it back to headquarters. You can trust me.”

Eren gave Levi a bloody, determined grin and handed the handkerchief back. Levi tried not to look too disgusted and ran his fingers gently over the dark lines etched into his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Yeah, I know I can.” Levi sighed tiredly, feeling so old next to this determined spitfire. But it was true, he did trust Eren and he had to trust him now to know his own limits.

“But if you feel like you’re slipping you lay on your stomach like we talked about so I can cut you out while I can before you go berserk, okay? That’s an order, Jaeger.”

Eren’s grin stretched wider, becoming more genuine as Levi stood to walked past him and join Hange. Eren managed a weak salute and a crisp “yes, sir!” before bringing his hand to his mouth and biting. Hard.

Steam engulfed the clearing, followed by a roar that shook the trees and startled several flocks of birds into panicked flight. Hange was practically vibrating as the steam cleared and Eren appeared, crouched as he was before but definitely a lot taller and a lot more naked now.

“Eren! Eren, can you hear me?!” Hange yelled, wanting to run to their test subject but quickly intercepted by Levi before they got too close and burned themself again.

Eren’s head shot towards the sound of their voice, bright green eyes focusing first on Hange, then Levi. With a deep rumble in his chest, Eren crawled forward on his hands and knees until he reached his captain, where he sat back on his heels and saluted. Levi rolled his eyes at Hange’s screech and grabbed the back of their shirt to keep them from again jumping on the steaming titan. But he couldn’t help a smirk of a smile from creeping on his face at the sight of his boyfriend being a total kiss-ass.

“Eren can I ride on your shoulder pleaseeee?” Hange begged, weaseling their way out of Levi’s grip and rushing to Eren, who dropped a hand to the ground before them and held them carefully in front of his face as he stood, the rumble in his chest becoming louder and broken, almost resembling laughter.

Levi let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, reassured that Eren was in control of his actions for now. He turned towards the direction of headquarters and readied his 3D maneuver gear to take off and scout the rout ahead for any surprises. No matter how in control Eren seemed to be, distractions from his goal were best avoided when he was this tired.

With a brief glance back to Eren wiggling his ear like a puppy as Hange scratched behind it from her perch on his shoulder, Levi shot off into the trees. Footsteps crashed behind him as Eren ran to catch up, and Levi had to steel his nerves and remember Eren wasn’t chasing him to eat him. Even knowing that, he had to constantly check behind him for reassurance he wasn’t about to be scooped into a giant mouth, but Eren seemed entirely focused, an impressive feat for this point in the afternoon.

It was an uneventful trek as they reached the castle, Eld sounding their return. Levi landed solidly on the grass, watching as Eren emerged with Hange sitting happily on his cooled shoulder and swinging their legs like a kid given a second piece of cake. Before jumping down, they tugged on Eren’s ear to get him to move his head closer, whispering something that made the titan break into a deep cortle once more and focus his green eyes on Levi.

“Eren wants to stick it out and see if he can last until sunset! It should only be about an hour. How about you wait with him while I get our research to the lab, Levi?” Hange asked without real question, knowing Levi couldn’t and wouldn’t leave Eren alone. They used their blades to quickly climb down Eren’s torso and leg, watching with rapt fascination as the wounds steamed and began to heal almost immediately.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going, shitty glasses? Aren’t you supposed to be a scientist or some shit? What kind of scientist leaves their experiment?” Levi had to shout this last part as Hange had already scuttled away, throwing a wink over their shoulder at Eren who had crouched down behind to Levi.

“Have fun boys! Go for a walk Levi, it’s a beautiful view!” With that, Hange disappeared into the castle, Leaving Levi with a rumbling Titan to babysit.

“What the fuck are you up to you little shit?” Levi spun on Eren, who’s ears wiggled at the attention being focused on him. Inside the Titan’s neck, Eren had a clear head and a plan in mind to get him and Levi a bit of rare alone time together. It had been too long since just the two of them could go anywhere other than sneaking to the captain’s room without prying eyes watching their every move. Despite his exhaustion Eren was ready to seize this opportunity for some quality time, even if he did have to spend it as a Titan. Bless Hange for distracting the lookouts as a thank you for letting them torture Eren’s titan body all day.

With a happy chirp as a response to Levi’s question, Eren gently scooped the small man into his hands and tromped off to the unused back section of the castle grounds, where he could see the sun slowly beginning it’s descent. Levi didn’t bother protesting, used to Eren’s antics and knowing the only way he was going to be put down was if he cut off a few fingers.

Eren plopped onto the ground facing the trees with a heavy sigh, raising Levi to eye-level in front of his face.

“If this is your idea of a romantic get-away, you’re the worst vacation planner ever, brat.” Levi grumbled. He did reach out and stroke Eren’s cheek though, just as he had before the boy shifted. Eren’s skin was warm to the touch and was a welcome shield against the cool breeze ruffling their hair. “So what are you planning to do for the next hour? I hate to break it to you, but you’re a shitty conversationalist as a titan. And if you’re going to try to be all cute and kidnap me, at least do it when we can fuck. Now I just have to talk to myself and try not to suffocate on your bad breath.”

There was no actual bite to his words, but Eren’s ears drooped nonetheless. He nuzzled his nose against Levi, nearly knocking him over and let out a big huff of air just for good measure. That’s what the captain deserved for his breath comment. If Titans could properly laugh, Eren would now as he took in Levi’s glare.

The shifter didn’t particularly care that the price for this sacred bit of alone time was his ability to talk to Levi. He had been planning to show Levi that he could write by drawing in the dirt with his fingers, but his boyfriend’s comment earlier caught his attention and a different plan was formulating between those pointy ears.

With another huff, Eren nuzzled him further, succeeding in pushing Levi over this time so he sat cupped in his palms, his hair disheveled by unwelcome Titan breath.

“Oi, what the fuck are you doing you giant--WOah, Eren. Shit. You fucking didn’t,” Levi shouted as he found himself face-to-face with a titan tongue that licked right up his chest to his hairline. He sat in shock for a moment, his cravat pasted to his chin, not believing what this idiot had done.

“FUCK YOU SHITTY BRAT!”

Eren was back to his broken rumbling laughter, though inside he was howling at Levi’s conflicting stunned and livid expressions. Before the man could unscheath his blade and cut the Titan’s tongue off, Eren decided to make his intentions known and shifted Levi to one hand. He ran a finger through the saliva on the captain’s chest where it stuck his jacket and shirt to his skin, trailing it gently down across his abdominals and coming to rest just above his crotch. Levi, who had been struggling with wiping the Titan drool off his face, froze at the contact, slowly shifting his gaze from the finger on his pubic bone up to the twin green eyes waiting intently for a reaction.

“You’re kidding. Jaeger, you little shit you better be joking right now or so fucking help me--” Levi’s threat was cut off when Eren ever so gently shifted his finger lower, pressing on the captain’s crotch. Levi couldn’t stop his hips from jumping up into the light contact; it’d had been several weeks since they had been alone and with enough free time to do much of anything, and Levi had to admit he’d been feeling pent up lately.

With a groan, the smaller man threw an arm across his face to hide the blush he felt rising from his neck. He couldn’t believe he was about to agree to this, but he knew Eren wouldn’t move his finger anywhere except away unless he confirmed this was okay. Trying not to think about what he was doing, Levi pressed his hips up deliberately, grinding slowly against the pad of Eren’s finger. He heard a happy chirp as a response as Eren gently applied more pressure, bringing Levi closer to his chest and leaning over him so if anybody happened to be meandering the walls they wouldn’t immediately see what was going on.

Eren could already feel Levi getting hard from his menstrations, but wanted to make this last. He used his thumb on the hand holding the captain, gently pressing down on his chest, holding him in place so he couldn’t just hump his finger into bliss. No, Eren had plans for his captain.

Levi moved his arm aside to shoot a glare for being held down and forced to go at the slow, teasing pace Eren had chosen. Even though the Titan had no way of showing it, inside its body Eren was already fully hard at the sight of a disheveled Captain Levi struggling to get more friction. But the more he strained towards Eren’s finger, the less pressure he was rewarded with until he fell back limply with a sigh.

“If you’re going to make me have sex with a Titan the least you can do is actually get me off, Jaeger,” Levi paused looking up into the Titan’s eyes, so green and perfectly matched to the human on the other side of them. “Please, Eren,” Levi said quietly, relying on Eren’s weakness to get his way. “Don’t you want to be good for your captain?”

With that, Eren was about ready to call it quits and tear himself out to get fucked properly. But he was far too turned on by this new power dynamic to give it up now. A deep rumble rose from his chest and Eren prodded at Levi’s maneuver gear, a silent request for it to be removed before he broke it. Levi wasted no time, as soon as the thumb was lifted he quickly began undoing buckles and and holding out his feet for Eren to pull off his boots. It was all dropped to the ground meters below after a comical struggle to get it off as quickly as possible. Once the belts were removed, Levi did Eren one better and began tugging at his tight pants, getting them far enough down that Eren could easily pull them off the rest of the way without ripping them. Levi had to remember to thank Hange for putting Eren through all those motor control exercises earlier. He laid propped on his elbows in Eren’s palm as the last of his lower garments were pulled gently over his feet.

Now that he was bare from the waist down, Levi’s erection went from semi-hard to jumping to attention at the feel of Eren’s hot breath over his skin. Eren brought him closer to his mouth, and before Levi could react, his long tongue shot out and licked a stripe from Levi’s taint up to his dick, covering him with warm, wet saliva. Levi groaned, falling back completely as Eren repeated the action again, and then again. His legs spread apart of their own volition and his hips tilted forward, giving Eren’s tongue easier access so it could reach his asshole. Who would’ve known being licked by a Titan could feel so good?

Levi could feel himself heating up as Eren’s pace increased. He lifted his hips, moans becoming louder as Eren took the hint and used a finger to push Levi’s legs over his head, exposing him even more. His tongue was becoming ruthless as Eren licked hungrily over Levi’s asshole, pushing against the ring of muscle just enough to make it feel like he was about to be penetrated before backing off. Levi’s moans became louder and he had to bite his arm to keep from shouting out as Eren forced the tip of his tongue barely inside. If someone found them like this there’d be no explanation anyone would actually buy.

Levi’s thighs began to tremble and his face grew hotter. Everything was hot, Eren’s hands and tongue surrounded him in heat. He couldn’t take it, he had to wrap his own hand around his dick, wet already from Titan spit and precome, and slowly stroke in time with eren’s licks. It almost sounded like Eren was whining and Levi was briefly curious if he could get off inside a titan when the prodding tongue slipped a little deeper, stretching the ring of muscle and causing Levi to bite down hard to stifle the loud moan that slipped out.

He couldn’t take this teasing anymore, with his feet he pushed Eren’s head away and reached around his leg with an arm marred by his teeth marks. Still stroking with one hand, Levi pressed two fingers inside, exhaling sharply at the feeling of being filled, even if it was an awkward position. Eren seemed content to just watch as his boyfriend fingered himself open and stroked his dick in time, his chest heaving and blushed in the sunset.

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi said with a gasp, slipping in another finger. “Fuck me Eren, please.” With a whimper, Eren watched Levi spread his legs further giving him a full view of the show and tossing his head back as his hips bucked. He pushed Levi’s hand out of the way and forced his tongue in as far as he could, reveling in the spasms of the muscles as they tried to accommodate such a stretch. Levi was gasping Eren’s name over and over as his hand sped up on his slick dick, his hips pushing against the tongue that began thrusting as deep as it could go. He couldn’t handle the stimulation, his hips arching and fist pumping as stars danced across the backs of his eyelids.

With a final shout, Levi came, white shooting across his abs and chest and his ass tightening around Eren’s tongue so hard it was forced out. Eren was quick to lave up the seed, disappointed he couldn’t taste much with his Titan tongue but loving the overstimulated twitching of Levi’s body as he played lightly over his chest. After a moment of laying boneless, collapsed in the giant warm hand, Levi turned his head to look up at Eren’s face. He could’ve sworn the titan looked amused and he kicked out at his nose teasingly.

“Well, that was one way to get off. Fucking hell, Eren. That tongue is just,” Levi shook his head as he sat up, at a loss for words. Eren chuffed out a laugh, nuzzling Levi’s against his face and wiggling his ears happily. Levi had to give in and nuzzled his face back, picturing the lit up expression on Eren’s face inside the Titan.

The next moment, Levi found himself lowered to the ground and a pillar of steam rising from the nape of the Titan’s neck. He struggled to waddle to his pants and pull them on, along with his boots to protect his feet from the steam, before clamoring up the Titan’s arm to help pull a struggling and weak Eren from the muscular shell that tethered him in place.

The second Eren’s head was free, he beamed at Levi and laughed, bright and carefree.

“Now you’re the only one who can say you’ve been eaten by a Titan and lived to tell the tale!” Eren laughed harder at Levi’s done expression and the man had to resist the urge to shove his face back into the Titan.

“You are something special kid,” Levi muttered under his breath, hiding a smile as he scooped his arms under Eren’s and hoisted him up. The shifter stumbled, leaning back against his boyfriend and tipping his head back to rest on a much shorter shoulder.

“But you love me,” he said with a wink, allowing Levi to bear his full body weight and pull him off and onto the ground. Once they were laying on the grass, protected by the slowly disappearing body of the Rogue Titan, Levi pulled Eren back to rest against his chest. As the sun dipped below the horizon, he dragged his fingers through the exhausted boy’s hair and laid an uncharacteristically gentle kiss on his temple.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me so, so happy!


End file.
